MMPR the Movie: Green Wings
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: When Ivan Ooze is released from his prison, Evelyn Karposi and her fellow Rangers must find the legendary Great Power in order to save their city and the world. (1995 movie AU with Green Ranger Powers)
1. The Jump-a-thon

Oh dear God, watching this movie again is so nostalgic. Heck, this came out in 1995, three years before I was born, and it's an alternate version of how the team got their Ninja Powers. (pause) Huh. Now I wonder what would happened if the Green Ranger powers were still in the show without the green candle issue. Eh, we got fanfics for that. Go, Disclaimers! (dodges a blast that shows the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers, as it is a product of Saban Industries. I only own my OC._

* * *

The sky was filled with the sound of roaring engines that day as the Angel Grove skydiving event was going on, many people watching on the ground and waiting for the latest team to drop down.

That team was none other than the Power Rangers themselves, readying themselves for the drop zone with their fellow schoolmates Bulk and Skull.

Only one of the group seemed a little nervous about the jump: The newly chosen Green Ranger, Evelyn Karposi. She was a girl who didn't have much of a liking to heights, yet she still joined the team every time they went into the Megazord.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Billy speak: "Fifteen seconds to the drop zone." She grabbed a parachute quickly just before the door was opened by the doofus geniuses and she looked at them. "Are you two for real?!"

Skull looked at her. "What?"

Kimberly spoke up with a smug smile. "You're gonna wanna put those on." She pointed to the remaining parachutes in the corner.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other and nodded. "Good idea."

Everyone else started to jump out of the plane, Evelyn taking her turn after Adam. "Here I go!" She did a backflip off and cheered joyfully, assuming her skydiving position and smiling brightly.

She saw Tommy come down on his board and Kimberly fall next to her, giving her the thumbs up before shooting past her. She laughed jovially and did a Superman pose going slightly faster as she kept falling downwards.

She saw the others regrouping around her and joined hands with them, smiling brightly.

Tommy smiled under his helmet as he nodded to the team. "Alright, guys! Break!" The seven Rangers broke the circle and started deploying parachutes, Evelyn's being a green color much like her Ranger suit.

As she slowly descended, she thought back on how much her life had changed since joining the team. Five months ago, she wouldn't have dared to try talking to anyone who seemed unusual. But a little friendship from the Rangers and a growing relationship between her and Adam were the keys to breaking down her walls of loneliness and distrust.

She came out of her thoughts in time to steer herself to the center circle, landing on the ground steadily and smiling as she rejoined the group.

Adam hugged her happily. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks!" She hugged him back and they watched the others sans Kimberly and Billy land, with Rocky touching down first, Aisha following after him, and Tommy bringing up the rear as he glided to safety on the grass.

She looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sunlight and saw the plane still flying around. "Something tells me Bulk and Skull got cold feet."

Aisha laughed at the joke. "Wouldn't be surprised by that!"

"They'll probably jump too late and land on a rooftop!" Rocky quipped, causing the others to laugh with him.

"Evie!" A young girl ran up to Evelyn, her pigtails bouncing around.

Evelyn turned and smiled as she knelt down to the girl's level. "Hey, Brittany!" She high-fived her little friend as Brittany's mother came up to them.

Jennifer laughed brightly as she watched the two interact. "That was a good jump up there. I didn't think you'd make it down safely."

Evelyn stood up, picking Brittany up and placing her on her hip. "Neither did I. Thank God I was jumping with my friends or I would _never_ have been able to get on that plane in the first place."

Jennifer chuckled lightly. "You are pretty brave for standing up to your fears."

Brittany nodded. "I wanna be like you someday, Evie!"

Evelyn smiled at her. "Hey, to those who believe in themselves, anything is possible."

Jennifer nodded and smiled. "So where are the other two?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Knowing those guys, they might land on a roof or something."

The girls laughed at that before Evie heard the team calling for her: "Come on, Evie!" "We're going for a roll before lunch!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" She called back before she set Brittany down. "Gotta jet, you two. Hey, see you at the observatory reopening, 'kay?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Jennifer said brightly.

"Alright! Laters!" Evie ran over to the team, getting her jumpsuit off and grabbing her skateboard.

Kimberly smiled at her. "In all the times I've known you, you never wore roller skates."

Evie smiled at the Pink Ranger. "Hey, no sense of balance on just wheels. On a skateboard..." She set her helmet on. "... I'm a master of shredding it." She kicked off, leading the group on a skating trip.

* * *

Oh yeah, totes got some new mad skills! So what do y'all think of this first chapter? Should the story go on? And if so, would you like to see an info page for Evie? Lemme know in the comments section! Galaxy out!


	2. About Evie

Ask and ye shall receive! Here's a bit of information on the Green Ranger of the movie-verse.

* * *

Name: Evelyn Kassandra "Evie" Karposi

Age: 16 when she first enters the scene in "Green No More Part 2"

Face Claim: Hilary Swank

Personality: Standoffish and a loner (at first before White Light Part 1), natural born chef, book smart with a hint of street smart, mythology expert, curious about new things she doesn't yet understand, pro skateboarder but isn't able to balance on rollerblades, black belt in taekwondo, has a great sense of humor, cares deeply for her team

Likes: skateboarding, taekwondo, studying, baking

Dislikes: Bullies, medical needles, ghost peppers, tomatoes

Major fear(s): Astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning during a storm) due to a bad incident in her past where she was electrocuted by a lightning bolt, Acrophobia (fear of heights)

Hobbies: Cooking/baking, practicing her taekwondo, reading about various myths

Behavioral type: INTP (The Logician)

Backstory: Much like Tommy, Evelyn was a transfer student to Angel Grove High School. But unlike him, she was more of the loner type, preferring to study and work on her grades more than anything. It only took a few tries from Kimberly and Tommy to help get her out of her shell, but she slowly became more friendly towards the others, even helping Jason teach some classes. Fast forward to White Light Part 1 and her life changed completely when she saw the Power Rangers in trouble. She decided to give them some help against the Putty Patrollers and showed off how courageous she could be, which Jason had taken notice of immediately.

The Rangers came to a consensus at that moment that they needed to introduce Evie to Zordon and Alpha, but they couldn't reveal their identities to her just yet. They brought her to the Command Center and Zordon listened to her explanation, deciding to test her by sending her to retrieve the magical Rainbow Waxes so Zedd wouldn't be able to use it against the Rangers again. Being the willing and courageous girl she was, Evie accepted the challenge and was teleported off to the cave that held the waxes.

Unfortunately, Zedd wasn't willing to let another teenager ruin his plans, so he sent a monster to stop her, one he called the Wickermook. But Evie used her wits and her intelligence to succeed in grabbing the waxes, each one in the colors of the original six Rangers, and she escaped the cave with Alpha teleporting her back to the Cmmand Center. Zordon was proud of her accomplishment and with Alpha's help created a new green Power Coin that had all the power of the original, but could not be corrupted in any way. From that day onward, with Tommy as the new White Ranger, Evie was the new Green Ranger and the first Seventh Ranger in history.

* * *

Whew. This took a bit of work. But I believe I fleshed her out quite a bit here. Maybe I could add a little more, but what do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Rolling down memory lane

Wow, so many likes and everything! I will admit that I have been considering starting Power Rangers again because it's been a while since I've watched it. Heck, the last season and the only season I've watched beginning to end was Jungle Fury. I'm starting with Lightspeed as my first season and doing a random spin from there. Anywho, let's get started in this chapter. (pulls out a Dial Fighter and loads it in a VS Changer, twisting the dial)

**_DISCLAIMERS! 0-1-2-3! ITADAKI STRIKE!_**

(aims at the camera) Here's your warning: This will be epic. (fires)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers, as it is a product of Saban Industries. I only own my OC, Evie._

* * *

Evie whooped as she rode on with the group, enjoying her ride around town with the team. As they went along, they did some fun jumps and she showed her mad skills. On one jump, she leapt up and flipped her board around, landing on the flat side easily as she kept skating after the team.

Adam came up beside her and chuckled. "Bit of a show-off, huh?"

"No worse than you, hotshot." She grinned and kissed his cheek, continuing on and skating down the rail on the stone steps and landing smoothly.

Adam followed behind as Tommy shouted to the team. "Let's take a shortcut!" He lead them through a construction site and they did a few flips and tricks over a small concrete block, Evie cheering as she did a hang ten move and landed smoothly.

Rocky saw the chutes having had been deployed and laughed. "Well, we weren't too far off."

Evie laughed brightly and kept rolling after the group, thinking over her first mission that Zordon had assigned her.

_"I see that you are a driven individual, Evelyn. Courageous, strategic in your methods. This may be quite beneficial to the Rangers. However, Alpha and I need to know for sure, which is why I have a mission for you." Zordon explained to her._

_She nodded to him. "I'm listening."_

_"Behold the viewing globe." He spoke to her._

_She looked over, seeing the images in the viewing globe and stepping down to watch closely_.

_"The Rainbow Waxes are hidden within the Cavern of Shadows, a dangerous place on Edenoi. I shall inform Dex, the Masked Rider and prince of that world, of your arrival and request that he assists you." Zordon explained as the images showed the Rider in question and the caves, which looked more like a labyrinth._

_Evie nodded a little bit, smirking lightly. "Hmph. Shouldn't be too hard. Reminds me of that maze I was in back in fourth grade."_

_"Time will not be on your side, Evelyn." Zordon mentioned to her. "Once you enter the maze, you will have only 48 Earth hours to get to the Waxes."_

_Billy looked at Evie. "Based on the fact that you're going through a labyrinth with a bunch of dangers in that time, the odds of succeeding in this mission are about one in seven hundred and fifty thousand."_

_Evie looked over and sighed softly, contemplating her mission. "So... 48 hours to get the Waxes, possibly running into trouble on the way, and get out of the maze unscathed with the help of an Edenoi Prince who is also a hero or get killed by God knows what. Seems poetic in a weird way."_

_Jason placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have faith you can do this, Evie."_

_Zack nodded as he did the same thing Jason did. "Yeah, girl. You kicked some major Putty Patroller butt out there. A maze like this should be just another normal day for a future Ranger like you."_

_She looked at the rest of the group, seeing their approving nods and feeling smiles behind their helmets, before she nodded herself. "I'm willing to take the chance and succeed or die trying."_

_"Alpha, teleport Evelyn to the entrance of the cave. I shall alert Dex and he will meet you there, Eve_._" Zordon spoke to her._

_"All systems are ready, Zordon!" Alpha chirped, the rest of the Rangers stepping back to give Evie some room._

_"You got this, girl." Kimberly nodded behind her helmet._

_Trini nodded as well. "We'll be waiting for you."_

_Zordon also gave her a sage send-off. "Good luck, Evelyn, and may the Power protect you."_

_Evie nodded and stood ready as Alpha teleported her off to Edenoi in a bright green light._

"Hey, let's get some lunch!"

Evie snapped out of her memory as she heard one of the boys speak up and she grinned slightly. "I'm all for that!" She followed them towards the lunch area, but stopped by Kimberly when she heard her communicator go off and she looked to Tommy for his direction.

The White Ranger looked at his team. "Let's go over there." He lead the team behind some bushes before activating his communicator. "What's up?"

_"Rangers, teleport to the command center at once."_ Zordon spoke from the communicator.

Tommy nodded. "We're on our way." He looked at the team. "Let's go, guys."

With that said, the seven Rangers teleported off to their base in their respective colors.

* * *

Oof. This chapter took some work getting through. It has been a while since I've seen the movie, so I guess bear with me like I said before. That aside, catching up on Lightspeed Rescue made me think about what other ideas I could truly do within the Ranger lore. Maybe improve Megaforce and its super season by swapping in an OC to be the leader while Troy does strategy work with Noah or see how a young moon magic user can measure up to a more experienced sun magic user in Mystic Force? I don't know. If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Please leave your suggestions in the comments section and I'll see you next time!


	4. Rangers vs Ooze Clones, Part 1

Huh, I guess a walk down memory lane really did help out a bit. Eh, maybe I'll continue that during some of the more casual moments between everyone, but definitely not during the fights. That would just make it confusing as hell. So yeah, here comes Chapter 3 of MMPR the Movie: Green Wings. Also, if you guys want me to make some more Power Rangers fanfics with OCs and their information pages, let me know. I've been working on trying some new OCs for each team, my most recent one being for RPM. For some reason, I feel it's more helpful to have an information page so everyone knows what they're dealing with when they enter the story. (chuckles lightly and smiles with a Fluttershy squee) Well, let's get started on the chapter, shall we? (pulls out the Dragon Dagger and plays its Zord summoning tune to summon the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers, as it is a product of Saban Industries. I only own my OC, Evie._

* * *

The seven beams of light flew towards the command center and entered it quickly, heading to Alpha 5.

Evie checked the monitors once she landed and frowned. "Crud. This influx of evil energy is off the charts."

"Rangers." Zordon appeared in his energy chamber as the young heroes looked at him. "You must act swiftly. The universe is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Kimberly asked worriedly.

Zordon started explaining. "6,000 years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror. He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons, the Ecto-Morphican Titans, twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe."

"What happened to him?" Rocky asked curiously.

"A group of young warriors like yourselves lured him into a hyper lock chamber and buried him deep underground. But now the chamber has been accidentally uncovered. You must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released." Zordon responded to the question.

Evie was checking the radars and she saw the chamber in the construction site and the various Titan pieces nearby. "Judging by what the radar is picking up, it looks like the Ecto-Morphican Titans are buried near the chamber. If Ivan is freed and unearths those things, they could cause massive damage to the city and the world alone."

Zordon added to their thoughts. "Use extreme caution, Rangers. You are dealing with an evil here that is beyond all imagination."

Tommy nodded. "Alright, Zordon. We'll be careful." He looked at the others. "Come on, guys." He led the group out of the base quickly.

One quick teleport to the construction site and the Rangers landed safely, looking around for the chamber.

Adam found it quicker than everyone else and the others gathered around to see that the chamber was already opened.

Evie stopped upon seeing the slime and looked away. "Ew, gross." She may have had a lot of likes, but one innate disgust she had always had was seeing anything that resembled slime or snot.

Kimberly nodded. "Definitely." She made a face of disgust as she spoke.

"Stay on guard, guys." Tommy reminded them calmly, but none of them noticed someone coming up behind them until...

"Hey!" The seven heroes jumped and spun around, seeing one of the guards talking to them. "What are you kids doing here?" He scratched the back of his head, which Evie found confusing.

Kimberly recovered first and smiled kindly. "Sorry. You haven't seen a morphological being around here, have you?"

"Morphological being? What the heck is that?" The man was confused for a moment before he stopped scratching his head. "Wait, did he look something like this?" He shapeshifted and turned purple, revealing Ivan Ooze himself.

Everyone got into defensive stances immediately, Kimberly speaking once more. "Ew, that's a lot grosser."

"Ditto." Evie and Aisha agreed with her.

"Too kind, allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised." Ivan responded to the ladies and the boys. "They call me Ivan Ooze."

Rocky pointed at him bravely. "Well, pack your bags cause we're sending you right back where you came from."

Ivan leered at him. "Really? A teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in six thousand years."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Cuckoo-Head." Evie placed her hands on her hips.

Ivan mimicked her actions. "Really?"

"Yeah. We're the Power Rangers." Tommy responded.

Ivan made a fake cheer. "Where's my autograph book? Ha! Power Rangers, huh? So," He walked past the group, his purple electricity breaking the tape, "Zordon's still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work." He turned around to face them. "Well, meet my kids!" He raised his hands and electricity shot out from them, forming smaller clones of himself out of slime as he laughed evilly.

The Rangers got into their defensive stances, now starting to get a bit worried.

"From this moment forward, the world as you know it shall cease to exist! Welcome to my nightmare!" Ivan laughed more as he shot lightning in the air and teleported away in a purple light similar to the Ranger's method of teleportation. "Bye-bye, kiddies!"

"He's gone!" Rocky was surprised.

Evie glared at him. "Oh really, you think?!"

The army of clones growled and got the team to refocus with Kimberly asking, "What're we gonna do?"

Billy looked over at the space below. "Looks like there's plenty of space down there!"

"Go, guys!" Tommy told them before he roundhouse kicked a clone back, giving the others time to jump to the bottom, with Aisha and Rocky going first, Adam and Billy following behind, Kimberly and Evie jumping after them, and Tommy bringing up the rear a few minutes later as the clones growled at them from above.

"Let's take these beasts!" Adam shouted.

"Spread out!" Tommy ordered, and the seven of them split off to fight their own groups.

Tommy grabbed a metal pole from a rock and got into position as the clones jumped down, spinning the pole. "Welcome to my nightmare!" He started turning the pole around, hitting clones left and right before coming across another one. "Heads up!" He roundhouse kicked it in the head, causing it to spin to the ground.

Adam flipped over a rock and landed as a clone followed him. "Ever play kick the can?" He kicked an empty paint can at it and whacked it in the chest as it caught it before he rolled over the clone and dodged a punch, sweeping its legs out before he looked over and got hit in the face.

Aisha led a couple of clones away from the group, ducking as one jumped at her before grabbing the other two following her. "Kiss and make up!" She slammed them into each other before they held her arms and pulled apart, causing her to grunt and do a somersault so she could slam them against each other again before she turned and flipped them to the ground.

Evie jumped up on a rock and backflipped over one, kicking it in the back. "Watch your face!" She ducked under a couple of punches from another one and kicked it in the gut before it grabbed her. "Hey, Bogeyman! Get a kick out of this!" She jumped up and pulled it close before kicking it in the head multiple times and sending it back before she landed.

Billy was up against another clone as he flipped over and kicked it back.

Kimberly jumped up and kicked two before she started running, causing one to chase her.

Rocky was blocking attacks from one before he backflipped away to get some leverage and waited until it was close again before he went down and grabbed the clone's legs with his own, flipping it to the ground.

Adam ran up to a machine. "Here, lemme get the door!" He slammed the door against a clone and knocked it back.

Billy flipped a clone and punched it in the chest as it squelched. "Huh?" He looked at his hand to see slime on his fingers, shaking his head slightly as he looked back at the clone. "You ooze, you lose." He got attacked from behind.

Kimberly flipped off a rock and kicked the clone chasing her. "Sit down!" She saw more incoming. "See you." She started backflipping away.

Evie joined Kimberly as she saw the clones advancing as well. "Wouldn't wanna be you."

"Right behind you girls!" Billy backflipped away as well.

The group reconvened at the empty area and looked at all the goons surrounding them.

"They got us cornered!" "There's too many of them!" Aisha and Billy were on the same page.

Evie was more focused as she backed up with the others and looked at Tommy. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded to her. "You know it. Let's do it, guys!" He called to the others before moving to the front. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

In a flash of lightning, the seven heroes started their morphs.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

The team changed into nearly identical suits, the only differences being in Evie's golden shield and Tommy's black chest armor before they flipped into action, landing and finding that the group of clones had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly was absolutely confused.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Adam told her calmly.

Evie nodded in agreement. "They're here somewhere."

Rocky saw movement near the building. "Heads up, guys! Over there!" He pointed out the movement where the team saw the outlines of the clones moving around.

Tommy stepped forward and placed his hand on Rocky's shoulder. "Careful. Could be a trap."

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as Tommy led them in.

* * *

Oof. This quarantine has me seriously goofed up in the noggin. But I'm glad I got this chapter done. As always, guys, please read and review, and I'll see you next time.


	5. Rangers vs Ooze Clones, Part 2

Oye, been a while since I updated this one. I really gotta get back to it. Can't believe it's been almost two whole months since I last updated this one. Oh well, creative funks suck sometimes, but there's nothing you can do about it. So back to work! (rolls the Disclaimers in)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers as it is a product of Hasbro Industries._

* * *

All seven of the Rangers slowly advanced into the still-being-constructed building, remaining on guard as Rocky spoke up. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I heard that." Aisha was in a hundred percent agreement with him.

Billy took a battle stance as he rounded a corner, not finding anything as he continued with the others. "I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Evie nodded in agreement. "Right with you, Billy."

The group kept walking for a bit before they heard something that got them to get into defensive stances momentarily before they relaxed only slightly.

"Anybody see anything?" Kimberly asked as they looked around.

Tommy thought quickly. "We need some light." He looked to Aisha, who nodded, understanding his thoughts.

"Activating Power Beams." Her helmet's eyes became larger and turned on like flashlights as she led the group further into the maze like building.

Evie couldn't help but think of what it was like when she first entered the labyrinth on Edenoi.

* * *

_Upon the young woman's arrival by the cave entrance, she immediately took her hoodie off and tied it around her waist. "Oh man. Zordon didn't tell me how hot it was here." She looked around as she heard a bike driving up to her and it stopped a couple feet away, a greenish black figure getting off and going to her as she tilted her head. "I'm guessing you're the Edenoi Prince?"_

_The figure nodded to her. "That's right, miss. I'm Prince Dex." He held his hand out to her as she grabbed his hand and shook it. "We don't have much time to lose. From what Zordon told me, we could run into trouble at anytime."_

_She nodded in understanding. "Then let's get going." She headed for the main entrance, Dex following her as the two heroes started through the maze._

_Unknown to them at that moment, Lord Zedd had been watching from the moon castle. "What?! Zordon has another brat under his wing?! It's getting so you can't deal with kids on just Earth anymore! Finster, that monster had better be ready!!"_

_"Coming right up, Lord Zedd." Finster lead a wax-like monster into the room._

_"I'm Wickermook and it's a great pleasure to be of service, Lord Zedd!" The monster bowed to the head honcho._

_Zedd nodded. "Good. I've got a little job for you."_

* * *

"They've gotta be around here somewhere." Tommy's voice brought Evie out of her thoughts once again.

"Activating Power Scope!" Rocky turned his visor into a scanner as he looked around.

Tommy looked at his red teammate. "Talk to me, Rock-o. Whaddya got?"

"The readings are all over the place." Rocky reported to him. "I don't know what these purple creeps are made of, but I can't lock them down."

"Alright, stay alert." Tommy told everyone as they kept advancing forward, not realizing they were being followed until Evie caught movement out of the corner of her eyes as Rocky got a good reading. "Over there!"

"I knew it." Evie took a battle stance quickly.

"Let's power up!" Tommy shouted as the team nodded in agreement.

Aisha saw more coming. "Here they come!"

The clones moved in and the battle was on again as Tommy roundhouse kicked one and each Ranger split off to fight their own individual groups.

Kimberly started kicking a clone. "You guys make me sick-sick-sick!" She kicked it one last time into the ceiling and it crashed to the ground with a bell sound.

Billy flipped outside and roundhouse kicked a clone twice before kicking it upside the head [Ding-dong!] and sending it flipping to the ground.

"Whoa!" Evie was tossed through a wall and rolled on the ground before getting up and seeing a couple of clones following her. "Ha! Kyah!" She kicked one back hard before delivering a high kick to a second, being knocked down by a third and kicking it in the face. "Back off!" She flipped to her feet once again. "Hyah!" She saw a fourth coming in and got ready.

"Have a nice flight!" Tommy suddenly flipped in and kicked it high on to another level.

Evie high-fived her leader. "Nice one."

The Rangers then saw another clone coming, so they jumped up and spun around, going to a higher point as Tommy spoke. "Later, dudes!"

The duo landed on the floor before Evie saw another clone coming. "Watch your back!" She got Tommy out of the way and punched the clone in the gut several times.

He followed up with a powerful kick that sent the clone flying into a pillar and causing it to splatter.

Aisha was fighting another clone as she punched it back, taking a stance before she flipped over and kicked it into some construction pillars, making it splatter before she posed. "Gonna be one messy night."

Rocky and Adam flipped to the ground, followed by two clones and backing up before Adam looked at his red-clad teammate. "Up and over?"

"You got it!" Rocky flipped over the clones with Adam before both boys knocked the clones back, one trying to sneak up behind them.

"Rocky, behind you!" Adam front-flipped over the Red Ranger. "Going airborne!" He bicycle kicked the clone and landed before turning around.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Rocky knocked another back before he looked at the one between himself and Adam. "Double whammy?"

"You're on!" Adam nodded.

The clone watched as both of the Rangers came at him before looking directly at the camera. "Uh-oh!" The kicks from both Rangers caused its head to squish and its eyes to bug out before it collapsed to the ground.

Billy was tossed down with a shout by a clone, grunting as he hit a pillar and turning around. "That does it. Stego Stinger!" He fired a line from his gadget and rappelled back up. "Did you miss me?" He threw the clone down onto a grate and it splattered upon its landing.

Aisha kicked a clone back before dashing off as Kimberly stepped forward. "Pterodactyl Thunderwhip!" She shot her whip at the clone and knocked it back before wrapping it around another clone. "Have a nice trip! See you next fall!" She threw it off and hit another clone before she slung it out again, hitting a fourth clone. "Buh-bye." She reeled her whip back in. "Gotta love it."

A clone ran at Tommy and Evie as they worked together, tripping it up before another ran at them.

Evie looked at Tommy. "Need a boost?"

He nodded. "Sure!"

She promptly kicked him into the clone as he rapidly kicked it back before sending it into a pillar and squashing it.

Aisha knocked down another clone before she was kicked back by another one, grunting as she hit the ground.

"Hold on, Aisha!" Billy rappelled in, kicking the clones in the head as he passed them. "One, two, three, four, five, six!" He landed and turned around. "Aisha!" He quickly flipped over to her and held his hand out to help her up. "You okay?"

"These guys are tough." Aisha accepted his helping hand.

"Let's finish these purple parasites!" He told her.

"You said it!" She agreed with him before the duo flipped backwards onto the ledge, the remaining Rangers following after them as Tommy and Evie did some fancy flipping from their higher point, landing in the middle of everyone as the seven heroes watched the remaining clones regroup.

Tommy pulled out his special weapon. "I want you guys to meet Saba!" He threw Saba as it circled around the clones before flipping up to the crane above and blasting the hook, causing the container to fall on the clones with a final splat.

"Yeah!" The group stood triumphantly before Tommy spoke up. "Now let's go find Ivan."

Suddenly, their suits started fizzling, with even Saba disappearing.

"Hey, what's happening?" Kimberly was confused as she, Adam, and Rocky demorphed.

"We're losing power." Billy spoke worriedly as he and Aisha powered down.

"This effect never happened before." Evie was nervous as she and Tommy were the last to lose their powers.

"What's going on?" Kimberly looked at the others.

Billy tried to call the command center. "Alpha, come in." He looked at the others with more worry when he didn't get a response.

"Something's wrong." Aisha looked at everyone.

"Bet you guys anything that the base was attacked by tall, dark, and gruesome while we were here." Evie frowned a bit.

"Come on, guys. We'd better get back there." Tommy led the team out of the area quickly.

* * *

And things went from zero to depressing in less than fifteen minutes. That's an academy record! Read and review, guys. And again, sorry for the hiatus. Creative funks being brought on by depression and chronic boredom. Anyway, catch y'all later.


End file.
